They All Lived Story 49: Frozen
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: Winter of '68. Edward gets some great news on the eve of the holidays, while other members of the Elric family and friends experience ups and downs as life takes some unexpected twists.
1. Chapter 1

**December 10****th****, 1968**

"So what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Rake asked over the grind and buzz of one of the saws in the workshop.

"The nine o'clock train," Coran Elric replied as he finishing buffing an arm casing; his last assignment before he left Rush Valley for the winter holiday. This winter the family had chosen to meet up in Central, so he would be taking the train straight there instead of going back to Resembool. "Why? You want to get rid of me already?"

"Rats, you figured out my plan," Rake snickered as the machine turned off and he leaned back. "No, I just wanted to know how late I could drag you out partying tonight before I have to be a good friend and pour you back into bed."

Coran snorted as he set the arm on a rack. "Very funny." That hadn't happened once in the six months he had been in Rush Valley. Well… only once. "What makes you think I'm available tonight?"

"The fact that you don't have a date?" Rake asked, stretching his arms as he stood up and put the piece he had cut with the rest of the leg in progress.

"Yet." Coran didn't look at Rake as he wiped his hands.

"Oooh… someone's got a plan." Rake snickered. "Dare I ask who? Or is this just another not-a-date with a bombshell chestnut we both know?"

"Until I get back tonight, it's none of your business that's what," Coran replied, though he grinned. No reason to get snippy about it. He just wasn't going to mention his plan in case it failed spectacularly. "Well, I'm done. Catch you later!" And he bolted upstairs, trying not to feel anxious. Either tonight was going to be great, or it was going to be a disaster, and he wasn't sure which one.

As he showered, the words of the note he had slipped into Gale's coat pocket echoed in his mind. _If you are willing and able, please meet me tonight at Cassio's at seven. I've got a holiday gift I'd like to give you before I leave town tomorrow. Coran. _He only hoped it wasn't too formal, or too weird. They'd been friends for six months, surely that meant it was okay to meet her for dinner and give her a present right? It wasn't like they didn't hang out and eat together a couple of times a week anyway.

Coran pulled on the burgundy sweater Aunt Lia had given him last winter. As dry an area as Rush Valley was in, and as far south, with the mountains and desert it still got chilly at night, especially in the winter. But at least he didn't need a coat. He glanced in the mirror, trying not to admit that he sort of wished Varro had a mirror bigger than the shaving sized one in the bathroom. It was a vain wish to see if he looked all right otherwise.

The last thing he grabbed was the box with the present. He really hoped she liked it. Then he hurried back downstairs and out the back.

Cassio's was a Cretan restaurant that had two advantages; it wasn't likely to be too crowded, and it was on the far side of town from the Live Wire, so Coran wasn't likely to find himself having a personal conversation with Gale where anyone he cared about overhearing them might.

Coran arrived first, and got a table. He sat down, ordered a soda, and waited. He tried not to feel nervous. They hung out regularly. But he couldn't help but worry… if Gale knew; would she still be as comfortable around him?

Seven o'clock came, and she wasn't there yet. Maybe she hadn't wanted to come after all. Or maybe she had just been held up with work? Yeah, that had to be it.

At seven ten, the door opened and Gale walked in. Coran made a point of not staring at the nice things her long-sleeved green knit top did to her figure… or the, was that a skirt? She was wearing a black just-above-knee length skirt with it too. The legs beneath it… were long and distracting. _Face. Look up at her face. _Coran waved, and she spotted him, smiled, and came over. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized as she dropped down across from him. "I had to make some last minute adjustments to a hand."

Coran tried not to look like he'd been worried. "I'm glad you could make it," he replied as calmly as he could. "I knew you might be busy."

"After a cryptically formal note like that?" Gale chuckled. "I was too intrigued not to. Besides, I've never missed hanging out before have I?"

This was true. If she couldn't make something, she just told him. They had always been honest and straightforward. _Which is why I have to do this. _Coran smiled. "Nope, you haven't." He just couldn't figure out how to start in on what he wanted to say without sounding stupid.

"So have you ordered yet?" Gale looked at the menu. "I almost never get to eat here, but everything I've had so far is good."

"Not yet," Coran shook his head. _You look nice… no… amazing tonight. No, that's no good. _

"Well then maybe we can split something," Gale suggested. "Their portions are huge."

"Sure." She wanted to split? Well, that was… economical. Coran couldn't very well call it romantic. It would get him smacked. After a few minutes they agreed on a pasta dish with vegetables, sausage, and a creamy white sauce, and got salads.

Gale opened up the discussion for him. "So… your note said you had a … present." She looked curious, but a little nervous too.

Coran swallowed. _I hope you're right about this Grandpa._ He hadn't outright asked for advice, but the closest woman he knew who was anything like Gale was Grandma Winry. He just hoped that they liked similar things. "Well yeah. I'm leaving tomorrow for Central for the holidays so I…wasn't going to be here. I just, I had something I thought you might like." He pulled out the small box and slid it across the table. _Please don't hate it. Please don't think it's too girly. _

Gale picked up the small box and opened it, looking down inside with slightly wide eyes for several moments. Other than that, she said nothing. Having never given her anything before, Coran had no idea if that was her usual reaction or not. Finally she reached into the box and pulled out the earrings that sat inside.

The only jewelry Coran had ever seen Gale wear was earrings. Never pendants or rings or bracelets. The only thing on her arms was a very utilitarian wrist-watch. When he saw her at work, she usually kept in small studs, but he had seen her wear other styles when they were out at the Live Wire or just hanging around. Never anything huge or flashy though.

These had caught his attention because they reminded him of the sunset she had shown him. They were tear-drop shaped, and they started out bright reddish copper and moved up through lighter golden metals, to white and silver, mimicking the colors of a sunset but all in metals. They dangled a little, but not too far.

Was she ever going to say anything? Or was she waiting for him to. "They ah… reminded me of you," he finally spoke up, trying not to stammer.

Gale looked up at him, and smiled. "They're lovely. I think they're great. Thanks."

She did? Thank goodness. "You're welcome," he replied, glad the gift had gone over well. Now… how to introduce the rest of it…

"I ah… got you something too," Gale admitted then, looking a bit embarrassed.

"You did?" Opening words fled his mind.

She laughed. "Don't look so shocked. We're friends right?" She pulled a bag out of her shoulder bag and slid it across the table.

What would she have gotten him? With her watching, he pulled the bag the rest of the way and opened it. A moment later he pulled out a… thing he had never seen before. As he examined it, he found it was definitely made to attach to a motorcycle and had a compass and a clock face. A small button proved to light them up, from underneath the hands! They would be easily visible in bad weather or at night. "This is really cool!" He exclaimed. It would even match the color of the bike.

Gale looked pleased. "Thanks. The clock runs on standard watch parts, so it shouldn't be hard to fix if you ever need it. I didn't want to mess with the inner workings too much, especially not having to fit the lighting mechanism underneath."

"You made this?" No wonder he had never heard of one before. Coran couldn't believe she had put so much effort into something, just to give it to him. "Wow I… thank you." Suddenly the earrings didn't seem nearly so special, except that she had obviously loved them.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. I really couldn't find anything that you didn't already have or that, you know, I thought you'd like."

_Now, come on, Elric. Tell her! _"Well I think it's great," he assured her again. "I-"

"Here you go, love birds," the waiter grinned as he set the food and drinks down between them. "Dinner for two. Enjoy!"

"Oh I…we, that is…" Gale's face turned red as the waiter walked away. "I can't believe he assumed that, just because we're eating dinner together… splitting a meal, that we…"

His heart sank. Was she insulted? Damn it. "Well it does kind of look like it," he blurted out, wincing as he waited for the wrench to fall. "So it's… not so crazy right?"

"I guess not," she sighed, shaking her head. "Sorry. I'm a little jumpy I guess. It's something silly to get upset about right?" She smiled again.

"Well yeah," Coran agreed. "I mean, why get upset? Would it be so bad?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, that's not what I meant! I mean, you're a nice guy, or we wouldn't be friends, right?" She looked completely embarrassed.

Did she think she'd offended him? "Gale I…" _I have to say this. _"I mean it. Would it be bad if we _were _dating? I like you." Okay maybe that was obvious. "You're a great friend, and I really enjoy spending time with you. Maybe I should have admitted this earlier," he sighed, almost afraid to meet her eyes, though he didn't dare look away. "But I didn't want you to hate me. We get along really well and, well I was wondering if you'd… ever given any thought to whether or not you might consider…" Okay, so he wasn't as smooth as he had hoped he would be. "I mean, if you don't feel the same I don't want things to change. Your friendship means a lot to me; I just couldn't go on any longer without being honest," the last all came out in a rush, but at least it was out.

Gale's face had gone so red Coran wasn't sure if she was about to kill him or flee the restaurant; staring at him over their plate of pasta. He was dead… so dead. Finally, she opened her mouth… and giggled! Some of the crimson faded from her cheeks. "What took you so long to say something?"

"Well I…wait what?" She knew? Was that what she meant? "You could tell?"

Gale smiled and shrugged. "Well, at the risk of sounding self-centered, you're a guy. There hasn't been a guy in Rush Valley in four years who hasn't hit on me… or at least spent some time staring at me."

"Guilty as charged," Coran admitted with a sigh. He smiled weakly. "So I'm not dead?"

Gale shook her head. "No. You're a friend. You actually know me and care about what I think, instead of caring more about my breasts than my brain." She glanced down for a moment. "I guess the real difference this time is… I like you too."

"You do." He didn't doubt it, but he wasn't sure he dared to feel joy yet. "I… well that's good, right?"

"Have I smacked you in the head yet?" Gale asked.

"Well, no," Coran smiled. "But I'm still not sure I don't deserve it."

The lovely, relaxed smile he was used to returned to Gale's face. "Well, maybe you do," she shrugged. "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I'm just…"

"Touchy about that kind of thing. I know," Coran chuckled. "I've known you long enough to know that much. Or I might not have been afraid to say something sooner. I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me, or us… if there ever is an us." He wouldn't assume; as much as he wanted to. After all, they hung out and had a great time regularly. It was so easy to spend time with her.

"Well, it sort of seems like it, doesn't it?" Gale admitted, looking at the earrings, then up at him contemplatively. "I like spending time with you. It's relaxing, and I don't feel like I have to be someone else. I don't want that to change either."

"So we don't change it," Coran insisted. "I mean, we keep being ourselves. Us being us is why it feels like it might work. It's not like I'm asking you to, you know, do anything," he felt the tips of his ears turn red. "Not that you don't want to. We can just start slow."

"Well, seeing as it took you six months to get to know me and _then _ask me out… I have no intention of stopping spending time with you," Gale chuckled. "At least, as long as you don't stop being yourself."

Now _that_ was positive! "That would be pretty hard," he grinned. "So… am I allowed to offer to pay for dinner?"

Gale picked up her fork. "Sure, if that means you'll also walk me home."

* * *

><p>"Edward?" Winry poked her head out of the kitchen when she heard the door slam. He had hiked down to check the mail. As far out as they were in the country, it usually arrived not long before dinner. "Did we get anything interesting?" There was no immediate response.<p>

Ed appeared a few moments later in the living room, dripping slightly from the rain, holding a couple of envelopes in his hands.

"Ed?"

He blinked, then looked up distractedly. "Oh, yeah. A couple of holiday cards; the Falmans, the Feurys." He dropped them on the table, still holding one longer envelope.

"And what's that one?" The one that had her husband so pre-occupied.

"It's a letter from the publisher I sent my manuscript off to," Ed admitted.

Winry came out of the kitchen, suddenly as curious about the contents as Ed had to be. "Well, what do they say?" He had spent months hacking away at that adventure novel that – from reading over his shoulder and several sections for commentary – she well recognized as a fictionalized version of a lot of his and Al's adventures. It was an exciting and enjoyable read though.

Ed shrugged and opened the envelope. "Now that it's here, I'm almost afraid to find out."

Winry patted his arm. "Since when do you care what other people think of your work?"

"Since I put so much of myself into it," he admitted. With a sigh, he opened the envelope, pulled out the single folded sheet of paper, and read.

It was all Winry could do not to read over his shoulder. Ed would tell her when he wanted to.

He stared at it long enough, she was beginning to think it had to be a rejection. "Honey?"

Ed looked up. He was grinning. "They're going to publish my book!" He shouted, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her right off the ground!

Winry squealed, then laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's fantastic! I guess we can add novelist to your long list of accomplishments."

"Novelist…creative liar, whatever," Ed laughed, kissing her passionately.

Winry returned it willingly. "I prefer novelist. There's a lot more truth in that novel than most people will ever know. It's almost auto-biographical."

"So you really do fantasize about my… rippling muscles?" Ed smirked, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Winry rolled her eyes. "Don't kid yourself."

"You don't?" He looked momentarily hurt.

Winry didn't buy it, but she laughed. "Of course I don't fantasize about your body. Or rather, Allen's body. I have yours in bed every night."

"And any other time you want," Ed's voice deepened, softening as he set her down on her feet. "Forget dinner. How about a little celebration?"

"Am I suddenly in your novel?" Winry teased. "I didn't think even_ that_ could get you to turn down a meal."

"Nope," Ed chuckled. "If we were in the novel, we'd be in the bedroom already and you would be wearing something much more suggestive."

"You're right. This is definitely not fiction."

* * *

><p>The long, shapely fingers caught in the light grip of his hand felt strong, yet soft at the same time. Coran's heart flipped. Okay, so all they were doing was walking down the street holding hands, but it seemed like heaven to even get that much. Dinner had been, after a few minutes, just dinner with Gale. Things hadn't gotten awkward, and Coran was grateful.<p>

Walking her home was more than he'd hoped for. When they stopped at the intersection where they would go their separate ways, he held her hand just a moment longer. "I'm going to miss you," he admitted.

"Yeah, I've gotten used to seeing you around," Gale admitted with a chuckle, her cheeks were flushed – though Coran was pretty sure it was just the brisk cold. "Thanks again for the earrings."

"And for my gift," Coran replied. "It's one of the coolest things I think anyone has ever given me, definitely the best they've made," he grinned, ignoring his heart palpitating in his chest. She was so close…

Gale's blush was definitely a blush that time! "Well it's nice that someone appreciates my ingenuity," she chuckled. "Have a good trip to see your family, okay?"

"I will. Have a good holiday." He didn't want to let go. He really didn't.

Gale saved him the decision. She pulled her hand out of his easily. "See you after," she leaned over and planted a brief kiss on his lips.

Coran froze, then felt warmth rush through him as he returned the kiss for the brief seconds their lips touched.

Then they parted – too soon. Gale was smiling. "Consider that your other gift."

"Oh, I will," Coran chuckled, recovering from the surprise. "I think it's also one of my favorites."


	2. Chapter 2

**December 15****th****, 1968**

"So this is the supermodel auto-mail mechanic," Edward grinned as he looked at both the snapshot in his hand, and his grandson's huge grin beyond it. Coran looked a little smug, and Ed couldn't blame him. She was a real knockout all right.

"That's Gale," Coran nodded.

The photo was of Coran, Gale, and two other kids Ed had been informed were Rake and Patty. They were all hanging out around a pool table and someone had snapped a casual picture. They were clearly having fun, and Ed could see why Coran had claimed the picture. Gale was leaned over, ready to make a shot, a contemplative look on her face, and the angle showed her body very nicely.

"She's cute."

"She's more than cute!" Coran looked mildly annoyed.

"She's lovely," Winry laughed, leaning over Ed's shoulder and giving him a shove with her fist. "Your Grandpa's just giving you a hard time."

Ed handed the picture back. "She's right," he admitted with a chuckle. "She seems very nice. I'm glad she finally agreed to go out with you." Coran's exuberant descriptions definitely reminded Ed of Winry at times in how Gale was portrayed.

"She's almost as cute as Deanna," Reichart grinned, referring to his own girlfriend.

"What do you mean almost?" Coran rounded playfully on his brother.

"Nice rack," Reichart smirked back, "But not enough ass for my taste."

"A mother does not need to hear this!" Cassie exclaimed, laughing even as she glared at her boys. "If you're going to talk about your girlfriends like pieces of meat, at least do it out of earshot of a woman who will tan your rear ends for it."

"Yes, Mom," the two guys chorused, and did just that, heading out into the back yard, where a bunch of the other guys were huddled around the grill with Ethan, keeping warm and chatting. Fortunately it was a relatively mild winter for Central; for which Ed was definitely grateful.

"They seem to be getting along better," Ed smiled at Aldon and Cassie. They had all just come up on the train from Resembool together, and it had been amusing to see Coran had beat them there by a day. He seemed much more relaxed than he had been when he left home.

Aldon certainly looked relieved. "It looks like I worried over nothing. He seems to be doing great."

"Varro had a good report of him," Winry confirmed with a knowing little smile. "No disruptions, very talented in his work and he gets things done on time. Apparently he's also gotten very good at managing his time so he can spend time with friends."

"Not surprising," Aldon admitted, "Not after seeing a picture of the girl he's been talking about."

"You used to look at me like that," Cassie sidled up to him with a grin.

Aldon laughed, his arm slipping around her waist. "That's the one thing left that worries me."

* * *

><p>"Isn't this normally Ed's job?" Tore asked Ethan, who was quite happily flipping meat on the grill.<p>

"Technically," Ethan grinned. "But if we had waited till they got here to start, we'd never get everyone fed, and besides, it's a lot less chaotic out here."

That, Tore admitted, was true. Odd as that was with a bunch of folks outside chatting and kids streaking around the yard playing with Brigitte. Dare and the twins were doing most of the chasing, a bit behind the older kids who were throwing balls or sticks or other dog toys and making her a very happy dog! "I think that's an illusion," he snickered. "But there's less gushing and the sound at least isn't crammed into the living room."

The squealing over the small kids – his son included – had been enough to drive Tore outside. He was proud of his son, but lately he wasn't really into large crowds of –pretty much entirely married– women.

"They can be a little cloying," Ethan admitted in good nature. "I'm not sure if it's more amusing to watch them talk about all the little kids, or pester Coran about his new romantic interest."

"At least he's got one." Tore winced. That hadn't been supposed to come out as bitterly as it sounded.

Ethan's expression turned sympathetic. "Not having much luck of late?"

"Not trying very much of late," Tore admitted. "I'm not even sure what I'm looking for anymore." Girls in bars usually weren't looking for a man with a kid. Where else did a guy meet women anyway? Work, he supposed, but most of the female alchemists knew him too well, and had made it clear that they weren't interested. Besides, fraternization was frowned upon.

"That makes it hard I'm sure," Ethan agreed. "You know we're happy to watch Dare anytime."

"And I appreciate it," Tore assured him. "But right now I'm sort of taking a break; at least from trying to meet women."

"Well if you ever just need some time for you, let us know," Ethan smiled. "Figuring out what you want and need takes time too, and thinking is definitely easier without adorable offspring underfoot."

Lily slammed into Ethan's legs from behind. "Daddy!"

Tore looked down, and smiled as Eamon ran up and did the same. "I can see that." Really, the one thing he knew was that if he ever found a woman he thought he could actually settle down with, she would have to love Dare as her own. Otherwise it would never work.

**December 16****th**** 1968**

"One more meeting, love, promise," Raul smiled at Charisa as he opened the door to the fancy restaurant and held it for her.

Dressed to the nines –as much the executive businessman's wife as it was possible to look– Charisa smiled and hid her boredom completely. Not that these meetings weren't often interesting, but she had agreed on this trip along with Raul in Creta only after he was extremely insistent. She had work to be doing, but she wanted to support him too.

Even if it did take her away from home for two months. She didn't mind spending the holidays with the Valentinos. Raul's family was very nice. Besides, her parents were planning their first real romantic get-a-way in decades. And it would involve coming through Creta! So she knew she would see them eventually. The only one she would miss would be Niam, who was swept up in winter sports training and spending time with his girlfriend.

"I know," Charisa smiled at Raul. "I'm looking forward to this one." The Pauolo's were another imminent Cretan business family, but they were also – she had discovered – very nice people. No matter how dull the business conversation, Lise Pauolo and she could have a completely different conversation without missing out on what their husbands were discussing.

"I'm glad," Raul kissed her cheek. "By the way, you look stunning."

Charisa beamed. "Thank you, handsome." With compliments like that, she could survive any business meal.

**December 19****th****, 1968**

Normally, Breda wasn't a morning person. Today, however, was special. Today he and Nancy would be leaving on a train for their romantic vacation. So, for once, Breda was awake before dawn. He got up, and crept into the bathroom and took a refreshing, hot shower.

By then the sun was peeking through the bedroom window. Breda smiled. Everything was packed. Tickets were in his wallet. He went to the closet and pulled out his clothes, letting Nancy sleep. She had been so excited the night before, she had sworn she wouldn't. Breda had passed out well before she came to bed.

Only when he was dressed did Breda consider waking his lovely wife. "Hey Nancy," he chuckled, "If you don't get up soon we won't have time for breakfast before we have to leave."

She must have been deeply asleep, because he got no immediate response.

Breda went over to the bed and reached out, giving her shoulder a shake. "Nancy, it's time to go, honey."

There was… something wrong. Once again, Breda got no response. Worried, he felt her forehead. Maybe she was ill? "Nan?"

* * *

><p>"So did you enjoy your run?" Winry asked Edward with a knowing smile as he came back in the door.<p>

"You know I always do," Ed smiled back as he paused to stretch and take off his running shoes. It didn't matter that it was chilly out; the brisk air just made the run more enjoyable and meant less sweating. It was then that he noticed that Winry was dressed to go out. "And just where are you going?"

"Shopping with Elicia and Gracia," Winry smiled.

"That's all you do around the holidays, isn't it?" Ed teased.

"Of course." Winry kissed him on the cheek. "See you later!"

The house was oddly quiet as Ed went back into the bedroom, then took a quick shower and changed. Ethan and Lia had taken the twins out to get portraits done, and no one else was around.

Ed was about to make himself a sandwich when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mr. Elric?" a female voice sniffled on the other end of the line.

It took Ed a moment to recognize the voice. "Charisa?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for interrupting your holiday… but I… I got a call from Dad and…" she paused, then the rest came out in a rush. "Mom passed away last night, and I'm stuck in Creta right now, and Niam's off on some winter sports training thing and Dad's all alone…at the hospital and I didn't know any other numbers to call off the top of my head of someone who could go and…."

… "Slow down," Ed finally cut in, firm but gentle, trying to ignore the weird seizing in his chest; he knew it too well. "Of course I'll go over there. You take care of yourself, all right?"

"I will," Charisa replied softly. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>When Edward found Breda, he was sitting on a bench in the hallway outside the hospital morgue, his head buried in his hands. Ed didn't need to see his face to know that his friend had been crying, though there were no tears now when Breda lifted his head at the sound of Ed's footsteps, and stared at him. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Charisa called me," Ed explained, sitting down next to him. "She was worried about you."

Breda snorted. "I'm not the one who's dead."

"Which is exactly why she's worried," Ed pointed out. "I was shocked when she called. What happened?" Nancy was right about his and Winry's age and she always seemed healthy.

Breda shook his head. "As far as they can tell? She just died… natural causes they call it; probably something in the brain." His hands clenched. "It's not fair, Ed. She was still so young… at least to me. She was always fit and careful and now she's just… gone." The tirade faded before it ever really got going, as if all of Breda's energy was gone too.

Ed began to wonder if having someone go unexpectedly was very possibly worse than knowing the end was coming. In war, death was accepted as likely or at least possible. In age, it was expected. Even lingering illness left time for goodbyes. But when someone just went like that…. "So are you waiting on anything now?"

"No." Breda shook his head. "Everything's done here."

"You want to get out of here?"

"It feels like abandoning her… stupid isn't it, given she's gone." Breda seemed to feel that repeating it would help him absorb the shock.

"Maybe you should leave for a while," Ed suggested gently. Sitting out here in the hallway wasn't going to do him any good. If paperwork was taken care of, than a change of scene was probably for the best.

"You're right," Breda finally agreed. Slowly he stood, and turned towards the exit. A doctor nodded but made no move to stop them as Ed followed.

Not that Ed had given any thought to where they should go, but that didn't seem to bother Breda, who just started down the road. "Hey, how about coffee?" Ed suggested. There was a pretty good coffee shop just a few blocks over.

"Sure," Breda agreed gruffly. "I missed breakfast."

If that wasn't a sign of his mental state, Ed didn't know what was. "Well then food and coffee it is."

It wasn't a long walk, but it seemed longer than usual. Breda's mournful silence and the shock of it all did not make for conversation. They walked in, sat down, ordered coffee and sat. Ed was good with just coffee. Breda ordered donuts.

* * *

><p>Winry heard before she got home. However the rumor mill had worked, Riza found out, and called while she was over at the other house with Gracia and Elicia. It put a damper on, though did not stop, their necessary shopping for the day, though it was carried out with less cheer than it had originally held.<p>

When she got home, Winry put up the few food items included in the list – specialty things needed for particular holiday dishes – and then busied herself with a more cheerful task; wrapping gifts. It did not fix things, but it helped ease the ache of a lost friend. She might have gone right over to see Breda instead if not for Edward's note saying he had already left. Besides, Heymans was closer to Edward than to her. Right now, Ed was probably the best person in town to keep an eye on him. Of all the unexpected people to go…

She was settled down with a cup of tea, too distracted to really finish the decorating she had started after she finished wrapping the newest parcels, when the door to the house opened, and Ed entered. He didn't say a word, but crossed the room and gathered her tightly in his arms.

Winry hugged him back. She didn't need to ask; she understood. "I'm fine," she promised him with a soft smile. "I heard about Nancy. How's Breda?"

"Not good," Ed admitted as he sat down beside her, his arm sliding around her shoulders. "Niam and Denise are supposed to be home in a couple of days, but he's alone until then." He shook his head.

"So what did you boys do?" Winry asked.

"Had coffee and donuts," Ed smirked, though there was no humor in it. "I figured it was better than hitting a bar."

"For either of you," Winry agreed, leaning into her husband's side. She had the urge to hold on to him too. She knew as well as he did the pain of losing loved ones. The idea of just waking up one day like that, and they were gone… she shuddered.

Ed's arm closed tighter around her shoulders. "Yeah, I know how you feel."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're going home today?" Raul looked shocked as Charisa tossed her clothes into a suitcase. "Tonight's the biggest business meeting of the year. I need you here."<p>

Charisa stopped and looked up at her husband. Had he really just said that? "Raul, my mother is _dead!_ I think it's more important that I take care of my father than sit at your side looking pretty for one evening."

Raul's mouth opened, and then closed again. After a moment he sighed and shook his head. "Of course, you're right, love. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little shocked too. I liked your mother a lot. You should go and take care of the family."

Now that was the man she loved. Charisa threw her arms around him tightly. "Thank you. I really am sorry, Raul. I'm sure everyone will understand. After all, what's more important to Cretans than family?"

"Exactly." Raul hugged her back. "I'll explain. Don't you worry. Do you have a ticket for the train?"

"No, not yet," Charisa admitted. Her father had called first thing in the morning, at least for the time in Central. With the difference of distance, it had been the middle of the night for her and she had never managed to get back to sleep. All she knew was she had to get home.

"Tell you what, I'll call and make the arrangements," Raul offered gently. "You don't worry about it."

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek before letting him go. Charisa didn't mind that when his head got wrapped up in business he sometimes took a minute to get his brain on track. She did the same thing when she was working on something important.

When Raul went downstairs, there wasn't much else left for her to do. Charisa considered the time. Niam should certainly be awake. She hoped he wasn't at practice. At the moment, she wanted nothing more than to talk to someone, and she had the feeling her father probably wasn't available.

She was lucky Niam had left her with the number for the training center he was at. Even if he wasn't in, she could leave a message with the desk.

They transferred her call to his room from the resort switchboard, and a minute later, a groggy male voice picked up on the other line. "Hello?"

For a moment, Charisa almost didn't recognize it. "Niam?"

"Oh, hey, Sis," he replied, sounding a bit more alert. "I guess Dad got through to you?"

"Yeah, he did," Charisa replied quietly. "I'm still in shock. I almost can't believe it. I wouldn't if Dad hadn't been the one to call."

"I know."

"Niam… are you okay?" Charisa refrained from asking if her little brother was drunk. Given the news, she wouldn't blame him.

"No, not really," he admitted. "After Dad called I twisted my ankle in practice."

"Oh ouch," Charisa winced in sympathy. "It's not bad is it?"

"Nah, just painful," Niam assured her. "Denise has been helping me keep it iced. We're heading back to Central this afternoon."

"Good," Charisa replied. "I'm worried about Dad."

"Me too," said Niam. "What about you, Sis? Are you okay?"

How had he known there were tears running down her cheeks? "No, not really," she admitted. "I miss Mom."

**December 26****th****, 1968**

It was a slightly subdued family holiday, for the sobering loss of a family friend. Besides that, the entire Elric family's descending upon Central proved to have its usual joyous effect upon the family. Aside from Edward's occasional forays out to keep an eye on Breda – which were less once Niam was home to help with things – they managed to have a good time.

"You know," Gracia teased one evening as the adults were lounging about the living room of the big house, and the kids were either asleep or romping around outside in the dusting of snow that had graced the holidays after all, "I think this is the first year in a while we haven't had someone expecting or with a new little one during the holidays."

"Well we've done our part," Alyse laughed. "It's someone else's turn."

Cal nodded in emphatic agreement.

"I think we'll pass," Ren and Will replied in unison. Kamika was passed out on her father's shoulder.

It was true, Ed realized. Not that he thought about it like that. Ever since the war there had been a fresh round of new grandchildren and great-nieces and nephews. Of course, he'd spent more time with the older ones of late, but that was okay.

"Maybe we should just count Dad's book," Ethan suggested with a laugh. "It's been his baby for the last year."

"And the only one I haven't had to suffer through," Winry laughed.

Ed poked his wife playfully in the side. "So why all the complaining while I was writing it?"

"Because," Winry kissed his cheek, "You weren't paying all that attention to me."

Ed kissed her back. "Are you going to complain when it gets you that new drill you've been begging for?"

"Well of course not," Winry laughed.

Ed noticed Coran watching them with more interest than the others. Normally Ed got nothing more than amused looks or ignored when he started flirting with Winry. "Something interesting to stare at?"

Coran's face flushed. "Sorry, no I…"  
><em><br>Was just getting tips on how relationships work with a complete gear-head of a woman? _Ed chuckled. "Don't worry about it. We'll talk later."


	3. Chapter 3

**December 27****th****, 1968**

There was already a light layer of snow on the newly turned earth at his feet. The flowers –Nancy's favorites, fresh from the florist– were already wilting in the bitter cold swirl of wind and snow. Eight days might as well have been none, for any ebbing of grief, or a million, for how long it felt since he had tried to shake his wife awake only to discover she had died in the night, right beside him, and he hadn't noticed.

_I'm sorry, Nan. They tell me there's nothing I could have done, but I still feel like I should have been able to take care of you. _Soldiers died in combat, but healthy women weren't supposed to have random occurrences that killed them in their sleep. It wasn't fair. _What am I supposed to do now? _

He supposed it had been a nice funeral. Plenty of wonderful things had been said about Nancy. Friends cried and offered words of comfort. There had been a burial. Breda didn't feel like he had been there for any of it; a spectator… or maybe more of a specter. He hadn't felt alive himself in the past week.

"Daddy?" Charisa's gentle hand and soft voice broke through the storm outside his thick wool coat. "Everyone's gone," she continued when he didn't respond. "We should go home. It's too cold to stay out here for long."

_Like I care about catching cold. I'm not ready to go._

"She's right, Dad." Niam, on the other side. Breda didn't have to look to know his son had his arm around Denise's shoulder; his son's fiancée. He had been given the news when they got into town. Newly engaged just the night before Breda's call. It wasn't fair, was it?

Charisa's hand tightened on his shoulder and he felt a tug. "Dad, please. I thought maybe tonight, we could make meatloaf and veggies, the way Mom did."

Food… Breda had a vague memory of eating, sometime, in the past few days. He couldn't pinpoint when exactly, but it sounded like a good idea. Slowly, he forced himself to turn away from his wife's grave. "All right, let's go." His voice sounded strange, gruffer than usual. _It wasn't nearly long enough, Nan. I'm not ready to let you go._

He doubted he ever would be.

**January 5****th****, 1969**

"Can I help you, miss?" Coran stared at the cute, freckled brunette – her breasts threatening to pop out of her top – standing in the middle of the Garfiel's workshop. He had barely gotten off the train and the first thing he found was a woman, apparently not being helped.

She gave him an odd look, then laughed. "Oh, you're Coran aren't you?"

"Well, yes."

She turned and gave him a friendly smile. "I'm Tess. I work here now. Well, as of three days ago."

Ohhh…. Coran smiled back and offered his hand, the other still keeping his duffle strap on his shoulder. "Well it's nice to meet you then."

"There you are!" Rake appeared from the back of the shop, wiping his hands on a rag. "Ah, I see you've met Tess already. Good, then I don't have to introduce you. I know it kind of messes with the single-male-vibe around here, but the boss said we needed the help, and she's pretty good at her job already."

"Oh stop," Tess giggled. "No need to flatter. I've got plenty to learn." She glanced at Rake a moment then her expression warmed as she looked back at Coran. "And I'm sure you'll be able to teach me a lot."

Coran ignored the thumping of his heart. He knew it for what it was; no more than a reaction to a cute girl getting a bit too far into his personal space; that was it. He forced himself to calm and nodded. "Well sure. We're all colleagues after all." He shifted his bag. "I should drop this stuff and get to work then." Though really, what he wanted to do first was find Gale.

"Don't worry about it," Rake followed him, laughing, upstairs. "I was working on a personal experiment. Varro doesn't expect us to start work again until Monday." He paused, and his grin turned smug. "I happen to know Gale's not working tonight either."

Coran dropped his pack on his bed and turned immediately around. "Then what am I waiting around here for?"

"Me, I hope," Rake laughed. "The girls promised to meet us for pool after you got back, but I'm not showing up smelling like oil."

"Why not?" Coran teased. "Everyone else does."

* * *

><p>It would be a lot easier to win at pool if the girls would stop flashing their cleavage around, Coran decided. Every time he bent down to take a shot – or they did – it seemed like he got a view of a seriously distracting set of breasts. It would have been a little bit easier if they had only been Gale's. His girlfriend at least wore shirts that only hinted at showing anything. She hadn't suddenly become wantonly flashy because they were together.<p>

It was much harder when he had to worry about not ogling someone else. Tonight, the distraction was definitely Tess. She had changed clothes, but her current top only seemed to demonstrate that her rack was at least as impressive as Gale's… possibly more-so if size was the primary factor. They bordered on being too big for her frame, but only just, and her shirt seemed to hold them right out on display, while keeping enough covered to avoid being cited for indecency.

That didn't mean he didn't get a view right down between them every time she bent over to take a shot. It wasn't like he was_ trying_ to look.

It wasn't until the third game that Coran began to wonder if Tess was doing that on purpose. There were a lot of guys playing tonight, and she obviously enjoyed the attention. Quite the opposite of Gale.

"Okay, it's time for a break," Rake laughed after five games. The girls were trouncing them tonight; four games to one.

"Awww, already?" Patty asked, pouting.

"Yes, already," Rake grinned. "I need a drink!"

Coran nodded. "Me too." A breath of fresh air would be nice too. It was a bit hot in the place tonight, thanks to being crowded.

"I need to use the ladies room," Gale smiled at him. "I'll be right back."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Coran grinned, feeling a little silly. He liked it when she smiled at him like that. Especially with her holiday present from him sparkling in her ears.

Coran grabbed a beer and went outside. It was a cold night, but the brisk air was refreshing. The stars were out, and he could just imagine walking Gale home in a bit, finally alone for the first time since before the holidays; stopping in a quiet corner for a steamy kiss…

The door jingled open beside him. "Beautiful night."

"Oh it is," he grinned.

"Bit chilly for me though," Tess giggled as she stepped into his line of sight. The scarf around her neck and thin sweater on her shoulders did nothing to hide her assets. "You know, you're an awfully good pool player."

"When I'm not being distracted," Coran snorted softly, thinking of the way Gale had winked at him once and made him completely miss his shot.

Tess giggled. "Understandably so though right?"

"Yeah, I guess." All was fair in love and pool apparently, even taking advantage of his interest! "It was kinda fun."

"Great," Tess stepped in front of him, and Coran found himself staring down into that impossible-not-to-notice-if-you-were-blind cleavage. "Then I'm sure you'll enjoy this," she winked, and before Coran could blink, she was on her toes and kissing him.

What the? He froze for a moment. Never had he been caught like this! Her lips were full, and soft and…. yet it just didn't feel right. He pulled away. "Tess I-"

"Hope you have a _really _good explanation for this."

Shit….. Coran turned slowly. Gale stood in the doorway, eyes wide with shock and fury.

Tess's grin faded as she looked between them.

Coran's mouth had gone dry. "Gale I…" what could he say?

"Don't worry. I get it." Gale spun on her heel and took off at a walk only a breath shy of running.

"Gale!" Damn it! She thought he'd kissed Tess on purpose. For all he knew…. Who knew what she thought? It just wasn't good!

"Take this." Coran shoved his beer into Tess' hand and took off running.

Gale must have broken into a run after she rounded the corner, because Coran didn't catch up with her until he made it to the flight of stairs that went up the back of the shop to where Gale's room was. "Wait!" he panted, pounding after her as she had her key in the lock. "Gale please wait!" He doubled over at the bottom of the stairs, gasping for air. "It's not what it looks like!"

Her face was soaked in tears. "It looked like you were kissing Miss Tits."

Coran grimaced. Yep, furious. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me!"

"What's the difference?" Gale glowered down at him, the key still in the lock.

"I didn't_ want_ her to. She just did it."

"Right before I walked out?"

It did sound like a pretty bad coincidence. "Yes!" After all the lying scum she'd dodged… Coran knew he was about to very quickly be counted among them if he didn't think fast.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" she asked, her voice breaking.

Coran felt a sob tear from his own throat at the idea of losing Gale now… he had finally gotten her to agree to date him. "It's the truth. She just caught me off guard. I'm not interested in her, only you!"

Gale looked torn. "Go home, Coran." The door clicked and she opened it. "Just _go_."

Coran could hear the bolt slide home inside as he hurried up the stairs. "Gale, please!" Tears ran from his own face, and he didn't care. This couldn't be happening. "No," he replied, even though she probably wasn't listening. "I'm not leaving here until you believe me." He sank down on the stairs in the snow. He wouldn't budge. He wasn't going to lose Gale over something like this. It wasn't even _his_ fault.

* * *

><p>Tore was still trying to figure out how he found himself at home that evening with Charisa on his couch, and his son passed out in her lap. "Sorry about that," he apologized with a weak smile. "He still likes to fall asleep on people."<p>

Charisa smiled back softly. "Oh it's all right, I don't mind." She rocked him gently. "He's a sweet boy. Thanks for letting me come over."

"Hey, it's no problem," Tore assured her. They were friends after all, right? Even though Tore was pretty sure Raul didn't like him, and only put up with him to make Charisa happy.

"I just couldn't sit home alone tonight," Charisa sighed. "And Dad was out somewhere when I tried to go over. And no one else was around."

"So you're saying the single dad who can't go out at night was your last choice," Tore offered, trying to make it come off as a joke. Obviously Charisa was still upset about her mother's death, and having Raul's return train delayed for bad weather in Creta couldn't be helping matters.

Charisa looked embarrassed. "You know I didn't mean it like that, Tore. I'm just…"

"I know you didn't," Tore replied, sorry he'd joked. "I was trying to be funny. You've been through a lot lately."

In her lap, Dare sighed and shifted, snuggling against her chest.

Yeah, he was out. Tore smiled. "I think we can move him to his crib now without a fight."

"I've got him," Charisa smiled, though it took her a moment to stand up. Dare didn't wake as she shifted him to her shoulder and carried him to the bedroom. She was back within a minute. "He's all curled up with his stuffed kitty," she said as she rejoined him. "Though I had to drag Rapscallion out of the crib."

"Yeah, he likes it in there," Tore grinned.

"That cat is getting awfully spoiled," Charisa pointed out as she sat back down on the couch and reached for her cup of coffee. "He's huge."

"He's not that bad," Tore chuckled, sipping from his own cup. "But Dare likes to help feed the kitty, and I'm still working on teaching him that the kitty only gets fed his own food at meal times."

"At least he wants to help," Charisa said before falling quiet again.

Rapscallion wandered in a moment later, and flopped down across Tore's feet, presenting his chubby belly for petting. Tore shook his head and rubbed his cat with his foot. Loud purrs followed at once.

Tore shook his head. "Spoiled cat."

"Better him than Dare," Charisa smiled, holding out her fingers and wiggling them in the cat's direction.

Rapscallion immediately abandoned Tore's foot for even better belly rubbing on the couch. Tore refused to comment aloud how he felt about that. Frankly, he was jealous.

"You want some more?" Tore offered, noticing that her cup of coffee was about empty.

"Sure, thanks," Charisa smiled as Tore stood and took both cups to the little kitchen.

Tore took his time refilling it, getting the cream and sugar ratio exactly the way Charisa preferred it. It was frustrating that it was all he could do, but he was selfishly – he had to admit – enjoying having an evening with Charisa to himself, however platonic it might be.

**January 6****th****, 1969**

Numbness was better than feeling frigid, Coran decided, but he could have done without the horrible congestion and the fact he wasn't sure he could feel his nasal cavities. Maybe it hadn't been the brightest idea, but the sun was peaking over the hills, and he was still sitting on the stairs below Gale's place.

Something creaked, and he heard footsteps. "I can't believe you're still here," Gale's voice breathed softly, apparently talking more to herself.

Coran opened his eyes. "I told you I wouldn't leave."

Gale, wrapped warmly in her coat and gloves, sighed. Cold air puffed from her mouth. "Well I believe you, if that's any consolation."

Coran sniffled, coughed, and smiled weakly despite watery eyes. "You do?"

Gale crouched and offered him a hand to his feet. "Yeah. Patty told me that Tess was really upset and had no idea we were going out, and was all sorts of apologetic about making a move on you."

Coran wobbled to his feet, then looked into her eyes. "I'm… really sorry. If I had said something… earlier."

"We both could have," Gale replied, "But she really should have checked first. I mean I saw you… you weren't flirting with her."

No, he hadn't been. Relief filled him and Coran grabbed her into a tight hug. "I'd never cheat on you, Gale, I swear. I care too much about you, and I know what you've been through."

She squeezed him back, and nodded. "I know. I guess I'm more insecure than I thought. I'll have to work on that."

Coran chuckled. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, my grandmother loved her present. She thought those screws of yours were brilliant."

The shift in topic, mixed with the compliment, caught her off guard. Gale's eyes widened. "Your… Winry… Winry Rockbell.. err Elric… likes my screws?"

"Careful," Coran teased. "Or I might think you only liked me for my relatives. Yes, Granny thought they were great. And she told me to tell you that she definitely wants to talk with you sometime."

For a moment, he thought Gale might actually faint. Instead, a beaming smile crossed her face and she hugged him tighter. "You really do know just what to say."

Warmth filled Coran… at least until he sneezed and nearly fell off the steps. "Gah…sorry."

"Well you really shouldn't have sat out here all night," Gale sighed. "Let's get you back to Garfiel's and get you warmed up before you get even sicker."

"I'll go," Coran promised. "If a certain beautiful woman will nurse me back to health."

"Don't push your luck," Gale chuckled, but she linked her arm through his as they started walking. "You only get special treatment if a doctor says you're too sick to work."

Coran wondered just how much it would take to bribe a doctor.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em> Another story finis. New story next week! And on a personal good news note, I finished my Masters in English, Creative Writing and graduated on Friday. So I'm done! Thanks so much for everyone's patience with the once-a-week posting schedule for the past year and a half. It's going to continue at once a week for a while longer, while I work on writing to build back up my buffer and make sure I have plenty of story for everyone.


End file.
